A-P Squad
this has been cancelled. A-P Squad is a fanfiction series by Thaxander12 based on the Ben 10 franchise. It stars Ayden, a gifted Plumber recruit who is given a mysterious device called the Omnitrix by his superiors. Characters A-P squad/Heroes|Heroes A-P squad/A-X|A-X A-P squad/Villains|Villains A-X *Abby Matthews: The older sibling of Adrian and a responsible hero, She gets a bit too excited whenever she unlocks a new alien and is gifted with one part of the metatrix. *Friction: Friction is a plumbers kid who ends up joining with the others when anne found him starving at her door, Some romance happens. *Echo Wilson: Echo wilson was a plumber kid who has flight based abilities, And powerful screams that blow enemies away. *Adrian Matthews: An intelligent, callous, and usually sarcastic younger brother of Abby. He has the other Metatrix *Digi: A technorite who is capable of interfacing with anything, He is deemed faulty and was immediately thrown out..but was found by the plumbers when he somehow made his way to earth. *Spike junior: One of fistrick's gang and a former villain, Spike has the ability to grow powerful armor..this also allows him super strength. *Nal: A young anodite learning to use his powers. Villains *'Lin': Lin is a villain and shapeshifter. She is believed to be the cause of the former commander of the Plumbers death. She is the main antagonist of season 2 and wants to make the most of her visit on Earth, this includes attempting to frame Ayden and take down all if not some of the most deadliest aliens to lure Plumbers. Her shapeshifting powers allow her to change one part of herself in place of something new , she cannot mimic the Celestialsapiens or Anodites which leaves her in a disadvantage. *Paralus: Paralus is an alien bounty hunter who hunts down aliens , he came to earth for a certain "talk" he had with ayden's father , in reality it was a trade that he wanted so he could get the metacuosapien gear for his new weapon , Paralus ended the deal when he supposedly sent ayden's father to a null-void leading to him being potentially hunted by vulpimancers. *Animo:Amino here is nearly the same besides his much more threatening personality , animo was a scientist who wanted to experiment with so-called alien cells to create powerful animalien beings, this was stopped when the plumbers found out and shut down his program , angered animo had wanted revenge for ending his business and ruining him. *Penance: A similar bounty hunter and the ally of paralus,penance is a capable enemy who has a hatred for humans ,she is also a known tracker and shares a telepathic link with paralus and is also a weapons expert ,she likes transylians alot. *Ceneus:A celestialsapien robbed of his power , ceneus wanted to remake earth but the others wouldn't allow him..due to this he became a corrupted being who was denied power , he is capable of manipulating only reality..and even that has limits. *Sigyon: Sigyon is a villainous fellow who's wanted to bring about the end of all things, He is a parasitic alien capable of many things. Episodes Season 1 #Arrival of a new hero(part 1) #Arrival of a new hero(part 1) #Cooper-ation #Holding back #Darkest ghost on the hill #Malfunction #Mister Chaos #Anarchy Rising #Triple A-P #Ruined Universe #Nexus of Destruction Season 2 During season 2 Ayden disappears and is replaced by a new wielder. Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *(CharmcasterX) Notes *The A-P part of A-P Squad refers to both Ayden and the Plumbers. Category:Series Category:A-P Squad Category:Thaxander12 Category:Cancelled Series